


Streaks of Royalty by @woodykFanfiction Online

by Woody_K



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amusement Parks, Beach Sex, Body Image, Body Worship, Confidence, F/F, Fondling, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Fun, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nature, Nudity, People Watching, Pool, Pool Sex, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Self Confidence, Sex Is Fun, Staring, Strip Tease, Stripping, Swimming Pools, Watchers, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody_K/pseuds/Woody_K
Summary: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline walked in the Mushroom Kingdom and other places completely naked. The princesses and mayor streaked completely naked in public and they loved every second of it. They enjoyed being naked in various locations and having sex in front of many people. Request from DRE MONTOYA.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Pauline/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Princess Rosalina





	Streaks of Royalty by @woodykFanfiction Online

  
Streaks of Royalty by @woodyk

[Read](https://fanfiction.online/read)  
[Write](https://fanfiction.online/my-stories)  
[Collections](https://fanfiction.online/collections)  
Login

  
Streaks of Royalty  
[@woodyk](https://fanfiction.online/@woodyk)  
Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline walked in the Mushroom Kingdom and other places completely naked. The princesses and mayor streaked completely naked in public and they loved every second of it. They enjoyed being naked in various locations and having sex in front of many people. Request from DRE MONTOYA.

1 year  
20.0K  
0  
0

[Mario](https://fanfiction.online/read?fandom_included=38741)

[Explicit](https://fanfiction.online/read?rating_included=37109)

[English](https://fanfiction.online/read?language_included=37110)

[Complete](https://fanfiction.online/read?status_included=37111)

[Friendship](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37128)[Romance](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37136)

[Peach](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38742)[Daisy](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38743)[Rosetta/Rosalina](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38792)[Pauline](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38793)

[Peach/Daisy/Rosetta/Rosalina/Pauline](https://fanfiction.online/read?pairing_included=566)

[Sexual Content ](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=37751)[lesbians](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42175)[public nudity](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42183)[public sex](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42184)[female nudity](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42193)

  
[Read](https://fanfiction.online/story/393760/1)

Chapter Index

[ 1\. Chapter 1 4938 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393760/1)  
[ 2\. Chapter 2 4253 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393760/2)  
[ 3\. Chapter 3 2178 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393760/3)  
[ 4\. Chapter 4 2080 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393760/4)  
[ 5\. Chapter 5 1763 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393760/5)  
[ 6\. Chapter 6 2079 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393760/6)  
[ 7\. Chapter 7 1417 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393760/7)  
[ 8\. Chapter 8 1336 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393760/8)

[Help](https://fanfiction.online/help)  
[News](https://fanfiction.online/news)  
[Rules](https://fanfiction.online/rules)

6Lc_ROEUAAAAAE2WALbN67FKxK284OnW7jSxEBth


End file.
